(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a water purifier, and in particular, an easy mounting, lightweight, and compact water purifier, which allows the replacement of filtering media to upgrade water content.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show the structure of a conventional purifier comprising a top cover A and a cylindrical body B. The cover A and the body B are screwed together as screw threads are provided along the region of connection for the cover A and body B. The cylindrical body B contains a plurality of PVA filtering media and the body B is divided into a plurality of compartments to accommodate the filtering media. The compartments contain a plurality filtering materials such as active carbon, magnetized mineral and resin, etc. so as to filter water flowing through the media from the top to the bottom of the compartment. In the process of installation the conventional water purifier, these filtering materials have to be placed into the cylindrical body B layers by layers, and each layer has to be separated by PVA filtering media. In view of the above, the installation process for such conventional water purifier is laborious and time-consuming. Besides, the mounting of filtering media into the cylindrical body B is rather difficult, and in the course transporting the water purifier, the layers of the filtering media are easily mixed up. Additionally, after a period of use, if the cylindrical body is to be washed, the filtering media may not be easily withdrawn.
Accordingly, it is a prime object of the present invention to provide a structure of a water purifier, which can provide purified water, and the installation of the water purifier is simple.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a water purifier, which mitigates the drawbacks of the conventional water purifiers.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a water purifier, which can be easily installed, lightweight, compact in size and the filtering media can be easily replaced.
Other object and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.